1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastener for a suitcase, more particularly to a suitcase fastener which has an improved construction that can facilitate the operation of the suitcase fastener for closing the suitcase.
2. Description of the Related Art
The improvement of this invention is directed to a conventional suitcase fastener. Owing to the increasing popularity of traveling abroad, different suitcases are demanded according to the different needs of the travelers. Therefore, suitcase manufacturers have developed many new techniques to manufacture suitcases. For instance, through the use of an injection molding method, large-size suitcases can be manufactured at a relatively low manufacturing cost. Because the large-size suitcases are presently formed integrally from a plastic material by means of the injection molding method, the suitcase fastener has to be redesigned to facilitate the operation of the same by a user so as to match the application of the large-size suitcase.